District
District is a multiplayer map, featured in Call of Duty 4. It's a very urban map, with people who enjoy exploding cars will find whole streets full of them. Long range combat can be found on the long, intersecting streets, and close range combat can be found near the center marketplace. LMGs and Assault rifles are preferred due to their range and penetration power. The RPD and M4 are great options, along with the G36C and M16. Even though these weapons are recommended, it does not exclude very close range weapons such as the shotguns, or very long range such as the sniper rifles. Sniping is possible at intersections, whereas shotguns are useful in the tight alleys and blind corners. Map Tips * Stay away from the red barrels, as they are explosive. You can also use them to your advantage by blowing them up when enemies walk by, either by shooting them, or by using C4. * If the player is being shot at by a hidden sniper and KillCam is disabled (in modes such as Hardcore or Old School), check the roofs of the central marketplace. This sniping spot is often overlooked, but is very deadly. * At the start of any game throw grenades into the central market as everyone rushes that area straight away. * Stay away from the middle of the streets as there are snipers covering them most of the time. * Use suppressive fire to cover one's movement in the open streets. If the player comes across the enemy suppress, then bound back using full-auto fire to keep the enemy's head down. * It is possible to complete the "Goodbye" Challenge on this stage by jumping down the well near the USMC's Team Deathmatch spawn area. * The market and the area around it is very active; stay low and listen carefully or one could be easily ambushed. * The exit to the market (on the gas station side) has dumpsters that one can use to ambush enemies coming from all directions. It's very effective because the player is in the shadows, it is unexpected, and one is at a safe knife distance. * During heavy street fights, it is wise to save grenades for detonating cars when groups of enemies approach them. * Placing claymores behind cars is extremely effective, as the exploding cars will finish off any players who were not killed by the claymore. This tactic is also effective due to the fact that most players give no regard walking freely through car filled streets devoid of opposition. * The square adjacent to the market center with the large arch is a popular camping spot as two players will defend the stairways and another two players act as a sniper team for any enemies attempting to pass through the arch. This often results in taunting the sniper team by sprinting through the area beyond the arch, thus forcing the defenders to waste ammo in attempts to kill them. Placing claymores around the corners of the arch is also effective as this is an unexpected tactic for players attempting to rush the defending point. * A moderately good sniping spot is on the white van near the marketplace, set claymores by the passage to the market and jump on the van, go prone, and the player will have a nice view of the street for good sniping. Glitches * It is possible to jump onto the top of the awning between the large street with the van at the end, and the market. To do so, one must climb the stairs and jump onto the roof of the small booth up ahead. From there, move to the left of the booth, and switch to the pistol. Aim about head height up the arch and jump, if timed correctly, the player will be on an invisible ledge allowing one to either jump above the arch, or high enough so the player is on another ledge, which will allow one to jump above the arch. The player will now be able to move along a thin strip, it is recommended to only shoot people from below, as they will almost certainly have no clue on where the player may be. This works really well on hardcore, with no kill cam. On Search and Destroy, it allows one to defend (A) easily, but is a one-trick pony. Enemies will only be fooled once. * On the Wii version, the player will sometimes respawn on a ledge of a building between the well and the marketplace that is otherwise inaccessible. Video 400px Team Deathmatch on district Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps